Malon weight gain genetics
by Pyroslasher
Summary: When Malon finds out about some genetics in her family's d.n.a., she starts wondering what's going to happen. Is it good, or bad? How much will she gain? Click to find out!


Authors note:I have a thing for fat people that I want to show for some reason. This may become a series of characters who become fat/inflated in any way.

Once upon a time there was a hero named Link who had many friends to help him on his adventures. This story focuses on a farm girl named Malon, and how her difference from the rest of her family became a tragedy. Let's start from the beginning talking about this difference.  
>Her family had something that came along down the line which was being fat. Malon and that bastard, Ingo, were different though. They had barely any fat on them unless you count Ingo's potbelly(extremely tiny one as he's very old I may be mistaken) and Malon's, oh forget about it she was never fat! She noticed this difference as she grew up and found out how her father felt about this, and she decided to take action after her father told her in her bedroom.<br>"Malon, darling, I think you may be too skinny for the family. You know how Ingo turned out do you?", Talon asked.  
>"Yes, I'm not going to be like that even if I'm thin like him. And with his potbelly I'm the only real thin one in the family. I don't want this to cause me to be laughed at because of my weight. That's just who I am, a thin girl.", then her father answered, "Ummm...Honey, that's not a pot belly on Ingo, though it looks like it took a while to do it's job if it is." Malon became worried of what the it was and began listening a little more than she has, "Malon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but, well...it's genetics, everyone in the family was very fat and it usually starts at a young age. Meanwhile if 2 children were born from the same mother in this family, usually 1 takes longer than the other, which is why I was expecting you to gain weight at half your age. But well, it should start with the gaining tonight because of the hero of time changing the time lines by defeating that monster, which may of caused this little distortion of time on your weight.", Malon gasped and fell into her bed.<br>The next morning Malon had woke up from her little knockout dhe had last night to find out her clothes had tightened slightly,"Oh no! It has begun!", she exclaimed as she made a soft scream. Her boobs were a slightly big a cup and she had the female equivalent of a pot belly. She ran downstairs, or knowing she's on stairs with her slight weight gain she walked kind of fast down stairs to her father. "What happened!", she exclaimed to her father and he responded,"Oh, that. Looks like your weight gain is starting. You know, I heard there are many people who would love to go out with you if you were fatter!", laying down pictures of different heroes(one of them was my fan character Pyro the Hedgehog), "Wait, is that Link?", the father responded to her question telling her a big, fat yes. Then she asked a question in modesty of her now known good reason to like this weight gain, "How do I look?", as the father answered,"Like a lon lon rancher!", she ran over to the scale to check out her knew weight, she started at 110 pounds, now she was 130 and loving it, with a whopping 20 pound gain. "Yes, in no time I'll be the right size for my hero Link! Dad, when does the weight gain for girls around my age stop?", then the father answered, "It usually stops around 300 pounds at normal age, but girls at your age gain more, like about all the way to the whopping 400." Malon's jaw dropped as her hopes at love with Link, she thought were through.  
>"400?400!She walked outside to see Link waiting for her. "Hey Malon.", he said as he hugged her, feeling the slight cushion, remembering what Talon told him once. "So, Malon, I noticed you started your Lon Lon weight gain.", Malon sighed,"Yeah, and I heard something that makes me want to kill myself if I don't have a heart attack by then." Link wondered what it was,"What's going on, your not the happy girl I became friends with way back then?", Malon then answered with the squeaky voice she had that morning after she put her head into her belly and started crying,"I heard that if I normally had gained weight I would probably stopped around 300 pounds,*sniff*, but a girl my age will end up 400 pounds!", Link laughed and then said,"So your worried about your weight, why, do you love me. I thought we were just friends, and the fact that I love big women means I would've still loved you if you were 400 pounds, and heck, I would break up with Zelda for you if you gained that much. Here's some info about your family that may help, your family's genetics kicks in when eating food, for the reason that when your weight gain begins, you don't lose the calories you ate, even if you run and exercise your hardest. You can only lose weight at the very end of the weight gain. So that means, if you don't want to gain weight, the stuff that keeps you alive, sleep, water, and food, will be your mortal enemies."<br>Malon wondered how he knew so much and asked, "How do you know so much about my family when I didn't?", then Link answered, "Well, your father told me when I was gaining a lot of weight, though I'm not part of your family he noticed the little weight I gained, and now I'm back to normal. And all those other times... Even the time you tried to make me fat...", Malon started blushing through her tears and then sayed thanks for the support and walked inside, not knowing that Ingo was there listening to the whole thing."Now I know Malon's weight has started to rise, I can finally be rid of my brother and Malon to take on the ranch myself! MUAHAHAHA!"  
>A few weeks had started to pass as Malon had her normal amount of meals, talked with Link, slept, and worked. The usual ever since she started the weight gain. She went from a big A cup breast to a small B cup breast, her belly was starting to get bigger along with her thighs and arms, and her hips widened a lot since the beggining. And her butt along with her legs and hip grew to where she needed new clothes. She went to the scale to check her weight every day. Her weight started her gaining by going to 130 from 110, and yesterdat she was beggining the big 200 pounds, now she was around 250 already, knowing the foods Malon has been eating. Now because of her knew weight she's afraid to ride Epona because she's afraid she'll hurt her at the horse's age. It's only been about 4 weeks though. And remembering her original weight shestarted doing the math, "250-110=160 divided by 4 equals 40, 40 pounds per week! Wow, I probably just made the Hyrulian record of weight gain per week.", she said with a straight face that looked like she was grinning. But under that small grin was sadness and despair.<br>'What am I going to do! When I become the human equivalent of a whale, what's going to happen then. I can't just dissapoint my father because this is in my d.n.a., and that when it's done I can lose the weight. And this could also be my chance to get Link to not only fall in love with me. But to get him to gain weight because last time I tried, it failed. But this time, he may feel wierd on how much I've gained though he'll love me because of his love of big women. And he would probably want to gain as well! This is perfectness that has to be endured though!', she thought as she turned off her light to go to sleep. The next morning, she had the biggest sized boobs she could, D cups, as well as a double chin hoping to become triple, a belly that hang over her legs and blocked the view of her thighs which had grown triple the size of her normal sized thighs when she was thin. She had doubled in width and had grown 1 inch taller. As well as her butt being watemellon sized and her arms were half the size of her thighs, and was now about 350-375 pounds. From 5 weeks ago she had gained 100 pounds, 20 pounds per week, not as much as last time but enough to make an impact on her body. Today, once again, Link came over to her house as he has been doing. "So Malon, you've definately been gaining since last time I saw you. About how much have you gained now?", and Malon answered,"20 pounds per week, it's been 5 weeks.", then Link saw Ingo behind a small pole hiding listening in on their conversation as soon as he was gonna speak,"20 pounds per week and...hey, isn't that your uncle!",Link exclaimed out to Malon as she turned around to see Ingo behind a pole. She tried to get up, which was now pretty hard for her as she said, "We know your thin, but your not that thin.", as Ingo got out from behind the pole,"Yeah, sure that's true. But you can't ride your own horse at your size! She's too old to be able to handle your weight!", suddenly, Link pulled out his sword and pointed at Ingo's neck in anger as Malon started crying to go tell her father,"Dad, do you know what my own uncle thinks about this whole thing, why I'm crying?", Dad guessed a wrong answer as Malon told him, "He said I'm way too fat to even ride my own horse anymore, she my favorite! And I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. Why can't he understand that?", then in pure rage Talon walked outside to see Link's sword up against Ingo's neck."Now, mister Ingo, wtf did you just say to my friend, TO YOUR OWN NIECE!", Link excaimed as he pushed his sword even closer to his throat. Ingo tried to answer but without hesitation, Link almost shoved his sword into Ingo's head saying, "Sure I'm a hero, but people like you are just sick, treating your own family like that! In fact, now that I think about it, you di it right in front of their own friend also! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!", Link almost felt like he was crying, only to see it had started raining. Malon got up and walked toward her father, or may I say waddled, and saw what Link was doing as he pulled his sword away, hitting him incredibly hard in the back with a part of the sword that wasn't sharp at all saying, "Get out of my sight or I'll do it for real! Your olan sucks, and I know what you were planning because I've seen into the future, I'm the hero of time! Why don't you get that! GET OUT! THERE'S KNOW GANONDORF TO HELP YOUR PLANS SUCCEED BECAUSE HE WAS DEFEATED BY BE ON THIS YEAR, TIME WILL BE CHANGED THROUGH THE LOOP I CAUSED SEALING HIM AWAY IN THE LOOP OF TIME I CREATED! YOU HAVE NO WAY TO GET HELP FROM THAT VILLAIN!GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!", and after that Ingo ran away as Link cried his eyeballs out(almost literally), and ran inside while throwing his sword to the side as he saw the sun come back out after the raining.  
>Malon sat down beside him as he found out something that created fear in him. Something that had caused his mind to go corrupt for a few minutes. Then everything went back to normal, other than these 2 things, Link's bravery and Malon's love for Epona.<br>Ever since what Ingo told her all of that Link was really afraid for the first time, worried about Malon, and he should be knowing how she made a tiny little house next to the fence with all the horses so she could spend more time with Epona. She was gaining the weight that would end it all and had become an exact 400 pounds when the weight gain was suppose to stop, but her genetics didn't have anything about gaining weight. Almost everthing was quadroople the size of her mid weight gain. And she looked like a mobile,human female, version of King Zora, though he was still fatter than she. Throughout the weight gain She had to change clothes after clothes. But now she was around xxl and was now slightly enjoying it remembering why she began to love the idea of weight gain in the first place, but was still incredibly sad that her father wouldn't really like any weight loss after the trouble he caused just to get her to gain weight, but wanted to be able to find the courage to ride Epona without crushing her. Ingo has either ran away to some far away country(probably the ranch based off of lon lon ranch on Pyro's island) or killed himself after what he endured from Link. Nothing was the same anymore when Malon decided to keep the weight and Link, still at a loss for bravery ever since that day, broke up wit Zelda, who out of depression gained weight(that's the version of a different story by a different author), and decided to marry Malon, and just like Malon guessed out of all the looks they got, he decided to gain weight. Wait, that wasn't really a happy ending was it. The couple got hitched, the story went the way it was suppose to, oh! Now I remember. That thing that happened with Ingo and the fact Malon and Link are no longer brave because of it, even if their life depended on it? Well, lets check out the fact about the marriage, it was a happy ending for them, but if Ingo did come to my island named, Star Island, he's gonna get some pain alright, so the end!

Moral:Went life gives you lemons, make lemonade, but when life gives you love, well don't do what Ingo did...: )


End file.
